


3 Whiskeys

by Lillian_Small



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Arthur is My New Obssession, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Small/pseuds/Lillian_Small
Summary: Katy lets loose after a night out at The Garrison with the Shelby brothers.





	3 Whiskeys

His hands grabbed my waist as I tripped over the doorstep. We’d been out drinking at The Garrison and I fancied that I could keep up with the Shelby boys for once. Of course, I was horribly wrong; almost out for the count after 3 drinks. Arthur, ever the carer, decided we should go home for fear that I’d end up making myself ill and passing out. I’d refuted these claims foolishly, but the brothers weren’t idiots. “Time to call it a night, Katy, eh?” Tommy said to me, one hand on my shoulder. I knew better than to argue with him. I’d sung and danced all the way home, probably annoying the entire population of Small Heath. Arthur called me a mad woman, chuckling heartily and continuing to do so even as I fell into the house. He kicked the door shut behind us and pulled me closer into him. "I had a good time tonight." I told him.

He kissed the top of my head. "You always have a good time when you're drunk, love."

"That's very true." I laughed. He let go of me to take off his coat and shoes.

"I remember the days," he began as I kicked off my shoes, "when you wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol." I remembered those days too, before I met the Peaky fucking Blinders. So naïve. So innocent. That girl seems like a different person to me now. "Well, it's entirely your fault. You're a bad influence, Mr Shelby."

"Too fucking right, I am." He had that damn attractive smirk, mostly hidden by his moustache. "Come 'ere." One step towards me and I took one back. The alcohol had put me in the mood for games. "Why don't you come here?" I countered. Arthur raised an eyebrow. I pulled down the sleeves of my dress, exposing my shoulders to him. He licked his lips. Pulling up the skirt, I discarded my stockings in a similar way to my shoes. "I said, come here." He didn't need to be told again, closing the distance between us with one stride. One of his hands came at the back of my neck and scooped me up to meet his lips. I could tell that I'd already made him impatient - he was rough and a little sloppy. I would have let him take me right in that second, up against a wall. But I wouldn’t let him have it that easy. "Arthur." I whispered into his mouth, breaking the kiss. He growled a little. "I've had an idea."

I'd have given good money to know what was going through his head at that moment. Behind that penetrating gaze, what base images he was conjuring whilst sat in his armchair, as I first unpinned my hair and let it fall down past my shoulders. Then, in one swift movement, I pulled the dress over my head, leaving me in front of him wearing only a pale pink slip. His arousal grew right before my eyes; his hands running over his face and through his hair. He didn't know what to do with himself. It reminded me of the first time we made love in this very room. Yet another memory of a different girl. The way Arthur looked at me was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was like he'd just found the great treasure he'd been searching for his whole life. And, months on, he looked at me just the same. "Fucking hell, Katy." I loved the way he said my name - how it rumbled from somewhere deep inside him. I walked over to him. Our gazes were locked so intensely that a hole could have been burned into each other's heads. His breath hitched as I unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, along with his underwear, allowing his erection to finally spring free. Arthur was usually the dominant one, so it was a surprise how well he was reacting to the role reversal. Pre-cum glistened at the head of his penis. Locking eyes once more, I swiped my thumb across it and brought it to my lips. I could have sworn I heard him growl. There was a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. It wasn't known for Shelbys to plead for anything, but this was almost the real thing. I straddled him; his rough hands stroking my thighs. Slowly, teasingly, I lowered myself onto him. Contented sighs came from both of us though I wasn't going to let him have it all just yet. I kept up the bating pace, watching the muscles in his jaw dance, until a darkness came across his face. There he was - the dangerous Shelby brother. Unpredictable. Intimidating. Completely alluring. If I had known what was going through his head, I would have seen that he was letting me have my fun. Arthur Shelby always fucks, never the one being fucked. Before I could comprehend what was happening, his hands grabbed my waist and he stood. Wrapping my legs around him with a squeak, he took us to the wall. "You play games with me, Katherine, and you have to deal with the consequence." he said. It was a warning. He didn't want to hurt me. But I didn't mind; I liked it rough. He thrusted hard into me, and a loud moan escaped my lips. And he kept going so I kept moaning. At one point, I was sure he was going to fuck me through the wall into the neighbour's kitchen - the music of us intertwined filling their room as well as ours. It wasn't long before he came inside of me, whispering my name over and over. Before he was completely lost to the world, he had removed himself from me and I stood back on my feet. A hand went between my legs, and lips were on my neck with the occasional moustache tickle. Arthur knew the job wasn't finished until I had. I did not long after, legs shaking and numerous profanities tumbling from my lips. Then there was quiet - the only sound in the room was our breathing. "Where do you learn tricks like that, eh, girl?" His hands were either side of my face, cradling me, treasuring me. I smiled. "Must have been the whiskey."


End file.
